


The Promise of a Goddess

by CuratorOfFluff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Kind of beta read so we live dangerously like Emile, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers, probably angst, probably slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratorOfFluff/pseuds/CuratorOfFluff
Summary: What if Sothis did start to regain her memories properly?What if she got stronger with each memory?What if this meant she could no longer relinquish her powers to Byleth?What if she had to take the professor's place?What would Sothis have to do to get her only friend back?[Planned to update at least once a week]
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A new fic, a new AU? 
> 
> When I haven't even finished my last fic? The absurdity!
> 
> This will most likely be my first ever proper slow-burn style fic, complete with plot and drama and character development, all the fixings. This means lots of deviation from canon, which also means a lot more time to plan properly (as opposed to my last fic).
> 
> I plan on releasing at least a chapter a week, but it may update sooner than that if I can manage. Lots of things to consider when it comes to planning out a proper plot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sothis was impressed with Byleth. Through the professor’s actions, the goddess had regained much of her original powers. It was almost scary how quickly they’d both improved, Byleth’s combat and teaching prowess fueling Sothis’s Divine Pulse energy. They didn’t experiment with the power much, though Sothis felt herself needing to vent her excess power. She and Byleth could only hold so much divine energy at a time, so every now and again they’d needed to re-do a couple hours. It was fine, though, as it gave the teacher every opportunity to learn the ins and outs of Garreg Mach’s students.

Because of Byleth’s startling proficiency, Rhea had suggested a joint-house activity after just a few months: once every other week, the professors would have student exchanges of sorts. The classes would get scrambled around and students would be randomly assigned a professor, with the qualifier that no student could have the same professor twice in a row. This gave students equal opportunity to receive at least a portion of Byleth’s expertise, though somehow the classes ended up falling into strange patterns. 

Every third instance, all three house leaders ended up with Byleth. Claude denied involvement, but everyone knew it was his meddling. Still, nobody minded, as the lessons were livelier and everybody learned more. It gave the future rulers chances to interact as well, something both Sothis and Byleth agreed they were sorely lacking. Just a few months in and Byleth had caught Edelgard and Dimitri having a chat outside of class. She never asked what they'd talked about, but both seemed to walk away with whistful smiles.

Because _honestly,_ how could anyone expect neighboring nations to cooperate when their heirs and future leaders are all divided and forced to compete in their education? 

Sothis had half a mind to take this complaint straight to Rhea, though considering Byleth would be her proxy she decided against it. Either way, the academy had certainly been a very interesting experience for both the ex-mercenary as well as Sothis herself. With every day, Sothis got closer to unraveling her past and Byleth got to be the woman she hadn’t had the opportunity to be until now. 

An unexpected development came in the return of Sothis’s memories. They were still fractured, and more often than not they depicted an endless void, but they were steadily growing in frequency. The professor was happy for her friend, even if she didn’t understand many of the visions. They talked about it a lot, something Sothis was grateful for. It helped add structure to the scattered images, substance to their existence. 

Finally Sothis had pierced together at least some fraction of her life before Byleth. She remembered Zanado, her home and her children’s sanctuary. She remembered the children, each hopelessly devoted to her. She remembered her attempts at fostering independence, meeting with mixed success. She remembered the girl who clung to her possessively, almost ecstatic that there were less of her siblings around to keep Mother’s attention. 

  
She remembered a great and terrible conflict. She remembered the people who’d scorned her, who claimed they deserved all she had to give. She tried at first to appease them, but they only wanted more. Eventually they turned their weapons on her children, and she’d had enough. They wanted her power? They’d get it.

Sothis vividly remembers those key moments, where man and beast were buried beneath waves and rocks and fire. She never fancied herself a god, though her power was undeniable. It was this power precisely that coerced people into worship in spite of her protests. They didn’t listen, determined to appease the divine entity that had destroyed the great usurpers and saved the oppressed peoples from their cruelty. 

She didn’t get much more time to tell them otherwise. She slumbered not long after her display of power, having over taxed herself to ensure her the destruction of her children’s persecutors. 

From her slumber she could still view the world, albeit in a limited capacity. She watched over her children, saddened to see the one girl so clingy still. And then… 

Nemesis.

The thief tore into her flesh, this she also vividly remembered. From there, details became hazy. Her consciousness was already somewhat removed from her physical form, but in suddenly _lacking_ a physical form it became hard to accurately discern the happenings of the world. Memories after this continued to be bothersome, but Sothis was confident they’d return in time. After all, she’d very much like to know what happened to the clingy child, that little girl who held so much fondness for her mother… 

The time for contemplation was interrupted, however, by more death. Jeralt’s, to be precise. 

  
Even with her restored strength, Sothis was powerless to stop it. Byleth didn’t blame her, and so the goddess did her best to simply console the grieving professor. It was in these tense weeks that grief turned into rage, and though Sothis did her best to temper that rage, it seemed inevitable that Byleth would pursue her father’s killers. 

It was also during this time that Edelgard grew ever closer to her teacher. The two were clearly fond of each other, and with Sothis’s insider knowledge she was aware of the professor’s budding feelings. Neither acted on them, however, much to the goddess’s dismay. _Maybe after graduation,_ Byleth had said. 

This closeness found Edelgard as Byleth’s other confidant, the voice that told her vengeance was not inherently wrong if controlled and executed correctly. Sothis found herself agreeing to these words, and before long the culprits had been located. 

Byleth vowed to crush them, and Sothis agreed once more to lend her strength on the condition that the ex-mercenary be cautious. The professor promised, and they set forth for the forest where the villains laid in waiting.

Byleth broke her promise.

~~~~

“You fool! What were you thinking charing right into the enemy’s trap! Are you just a boulder that rolls down whatever hill it’s on? No, even a _boulder_ has more sense!” 

“I’m sorry…” 

The trap was almost clear as day, and Byleth had let her rage win out. Sothis couldn’t entirely blame her, for emotions were never the ex-mercenary’s strongest subject. It didn’t stop Sothis from berating her friend for ignoring her warnings, however. 

“Apologizing won’t make things right! This darkness is terrifying, however familiar it is to me…” 

Indeed, the goddess recognized the scenery. Well, the _lack_ of scenery. Though no details were discernible in the ever-present blackness surrounding them, Sothis knew this void all too well. It was where she’d retreated to when she slumbered initially, and it was where she’d cultivated her power to return. How peculiar that her ancient enemies had found a way to send her back. 

Sothis sighed. No, they’d sent _Byleth_ here, not her. But in doing so she’d ended up here as well. 

She looked at her friend. A frown rivaling the one she’d worn following Jeralt’s demise, those indigo eyes heavy with guilt. The goddess sighed again. 

“Being that you and I are one, it was only natural that I would be pulled here with you. To leave this place would require the strength of a god. Otherwise, our hearts and minds will cease to be given enough time here. Are you prepared for this outcome? Do you welcome death?”

Byleth’s frown deepened. “I do not.” 

“I assumed as much.” Sothis perked up a bit. “It is fortunate, then, that the strength of a god dwells within me. Or rather, it dwells within _you_.”

Byleth cocked her head.

“Our very existences were conjoined by Rhea. I don’t know how she managed it, but that is the way of things. My power is, and always has been, yours. To leave here means I must relinquish that power entirely to the only other person who possesses a form to return to.” 

“What do you mean?”  
  
“Simply put, we shall join properly. My powers would be at your command, and I…” She hesitates, then steels herself. “I would vanish, for lack of a better descriptor.” 

Blyeth’s eyes go wide. 

“I will never be gone entirely, but I fear we would no longer be able to speak in any capacity. Our souls are joined, after all. For all intents and purposes, however, my presence in your mind would no longer be possible.” Sothis began to muster her power before further objections could be voiced. “This is the only way, so please do not…” She trailed off, and her expression changed to one of confusion.

Something was wrong. 

Sothis reached across time and viewed the outcome of her magic and gasped. _That can’t be right._ She reached forward again. The same outcome. She dispelled her power and started again. Nothing changed. Byleth stood and watched as Sothis fiddled with her spell. The professor dared not speak up, in fear of further complications. Sothis kept trying, and everytime it was the same. 

With her power at its current peak and what was required to create an opening in space, then it would be Sothis, _not_ Byleth who would step back into the world.

In every scenario, in every timeline, Sothis’s soul overpowered Byleth’s. With how much of herself she reclaimed, she could no longer relinquish her powers and her being to get her friend back to her students. Even were the goddess to tear herself apart again, scatter her soul so only a fragment remained, the result was the same. 

“What’s wrong?” Sothis was snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher’s words. 

“I… I can’t--I don’t know!” Sothis began to tear up. “My--my powers, they are too much. I was wrong. I cannot send us back without--” She cut herself off.

“Without what?”

Silence. 

“Sothis, what’s the cost of getting us home?”

Sothis trembled in place. “You.” 

A heavy pause filled the air.

“The power required to send us back to your students would also push out _your_ being, not mine. I--I was wrong, my soul would consume you should we merge! We cannot--”

“We have to.”

Sothis snapped her gaze back toward Byleth. Her friend’s face was firm, determination written in her eyes.

“But--”

“There’s no time to argue anymore. One of us has to go back. We can’t leave them all alone.” Byleth closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “I can’t leave Edelgard alone.”

“If we do this, then there’s no guarantee you’ll return to her…” 

“You said you wouldn’t fully vanish. Is it the same for me?” 

Blyeth’s question stunned Sothis. 

“I-- _maybe,_ but I do not possess the knowledge to bring you back in any capacity.”

“Could you learn how?”

“ _Could I learn how!?_ Listen to yourself! Mights and maybes don’t produce results!”

“Could. You. Learn. How?” The firmness in Byleth’s tone stopped further protests.

“... Yes. Theoretically, were I to continue fostering my powers and regaining my lost self I could eventually ascertain a way to return you to yourself.” Sothis sighed. “But that could take years, _decades_ even! I don’t even know the extent of my powers, if there is an upper limit or if they are tied to arbitrary and esoteric cosmic mechanics!” 

“You’ll figure it out.”

Sothis scoffed. Byleth began walking up the steps of her throne. The pair were both silent until, at last, they were face-to-face.

“You’ll find a way.”

Sothis looked at her friend. “And if I cannot?”

Byleth smiled “Then you’ll have tried, and my students won’t have been _entirely_ abandoned.” 

Silence again. “I shall miss you dearly.” Sothis surprised herself with her sentiments, but decided they needed to be said.

“I’ll miss you too.”

Sothis reached out her hand. Byleth did the same, their palms level with one another.

“If I can’t come back, tell Edelgard I love her.”

Sothis chuckled weakly. “Tell her yourself, you lovesick fool.” 

They both grinned at one another and closed their eyes, and Sothis felt herself sink into Byleth. The goddess disappeared, her form dissipating into particles of light. The professor’s body went limp for a moment before its new inhabitant caught herself. Color drained from Byleth’s hair, and in a flash it was a vibrant green. Her eyes opened, striking emerald irises adjusting to their surroundings. 

She took a few shaky breaths. Corporeality was something she hadn’t experienced in over a millenia. She clenched her fists, a fire burning deep within her soul.

“I’ll protect them, and then I’ll get you back.” Byleth’s voice made her vow to the void itself. 

She reached for the ancient blade on her belt. It hummed with power.

“They shall pay for taking you from me. From Edelgard.” 

She raised the sword high, then turned towards the steps and threw the relic blade towards the ground with all her might.

~~~~

Solon was enjoying himself. 

His creations were proving to be far more capable, now that the enemy’s tactician was gone. He knew Thales would not allow him to outright kill their dear Flame Emperor so soon, but that didn’t mean he could send her packing with a few corpses, a stark reminder of who was in charge. 

The mad scientist listened to the threats thrown through the air, each one seeped in more venom than the last. Even Hubert seemed genuinely angry that the professor was gone. It was almost laughable to Solon, how little the humans comprehended. 

His musings were cut short, however. 

There was a crackle of magic in the air. Ancient magic. 

The battlefield hummed with an unseen power. The very ground began to quiver, as if even the dirt had enough mind to fear what approached. 

The rumbling intensified. By now, all had stopped fighting. 

An intense crimson glow became visible in the sky. Everyone had to shield their eyes, it was so bright. All except Solon, who took morbid fascination with this turn of events.

“So, the Fell Star consumes even the darkne--”

His words were drowned out by a thunderous crackle of pure energy, now pouring from the light in the sky. Before he had the chance to finish his thought, the Sword of the Creator burst through the light, hurtling towards the scientist. The blade flew faster than Solon could react.

In one moment, Solon was skewered by the relic sword, pinned to the ground by its ancient edge. 

From the light emerged another figure. A familiar coat sat upon her shoulders. 

The professor lept down after her blade, landing on its hilt and further impaling the mad scientist. He instinctively cried out in pain, only for blood to emerge in place of sound. 

Piercing emerald stared him down. Her eyes had a fury behind them. 

She pulled her sword from his chest and grasped Solon by the neck. An instant later he was thrown, colliding with the stone wall behind him. 

The professor flicked her blade and released a whip of red energy, silencing the mad scientist and the battlefield.

The rest of Solon’s forces retreated. The Black Eagles stood stunned. None dared speak, too dazed from events to form words.

Edelgard stepped forward. “Professor? My teacher, is--is that _really_ you?”

The professor’s head turned towards the princess, a bitter smile on her lips.

“Not quite.”

Sothis collapsed, fatigue finally catching up with her mortal body. 


	2. Life Though Another's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: how to make promises you intend to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like people really like this concept. Like, a lot. Ya'll sure do love the promise of angst and slow burn, eh? 
> 
> Kinda funny I'm writing something like this, given my name. 'Curator of Fluff,' what a fraud I am lmao. That being said, reading and writing angst hurts me emotionally, so I'm not gonna go super heavy on it. Anyways, the chapters might fluctuate in length, but I'm trying to make ~5k words (what is posted here) the norm for updates. All depends on how I'm feeling for each chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I've got a project to finish for Saturday (still have to start it too, whoops).

Rhea had been busy. She’d prayed, prayed, and prayed some more. This particular prayer session had lasted almost an hour. The professor’s class departed for the forest less than four hours prior, so fighting had surely already broken out. She prayed, prayed, and prayed some more. Praying for the student’s safety, she supposed, but more importantly for Byleth’s safety. Rhea poured her heart into each prayer, hoping for the professor’s safety above all else, that she may come home unharmed. 

The archbishop was just about to fall into another prayer when she was hit with a massive migraine. A surge of energy swept over her, a magic most familiar. It was lucky Rhea was already sitting down, as she suspected that tide of power probably would have knocked her off her feet. She sat at her desk for a while, dazed and collecting herself. Only moments after she’d finally regained some sense of balance, the door to her chambers swung wide open.

“Rhea!” Seteth charged in, seemingly no better off than she. He clutched at his head with one hand, dirt smeared across his lower garments. 

“Seteth? What…” Her head was still spinning, but having somebody else to focus on made it a bit easier. 

“You felt it too, didn’t you? I was in the gardens when it hit. I lost my balance and very nearly lost consciousness as well."

So it had affected them both. How far did this reach? Could Indech and Macuil have felt it too? Flayn?

“Some of the students also felt a surge.”

Rhea blinked. “What?”

“As I came here, I heard several crest-bearing students reporting to the infirmary complaining of splitting headaches. They didn’t seem quite as serious as my own, but whatever just happened clearly has _something_ to do with their crests. I already have Hanneman looking into things, but…” He trailed off, clearly unconfident in their resident crest scholar’s abilities to deduce the cause. 

A moment later, and the clattering of armor could be heard from behind Seteth. 

“Seteth, Lady Rhea!” Seteth stepped aside to allow Catherine to enter the room. 

“Catherine. Is everything alright?” Rhea did her best to look and sound composed. 

“As fine as ‘mass headaches’ can be. From what Hanneman reported it’s something related to our crests, so I came here to ensure you weren’t in any danger, Lady Reha.” The knight absent-mindedly rubbed the back of her head. 

“Thank you for your concern, Catherine, but as you can see your fears are unfounded. My experience was no more dramatic than anyone else’s.”

Catherine’s face betrayed no emotion, but the light blush on her sun-kissed cheeks told the archbishop of the true intentions behind her knight’s visit. 

“I am, however, worried about those _outside_ the monastery.” Rhea cast a glance outside the window, conveniently pointed directly towards where the professor and her students clashed with Jeralt’s killers. 

Catherine’s eyes widened slightly. “You believe whatever’s affected us might have affected them as well?”

The archbishop’s tone was a controlled melancholy. “It was the first thing I dared consider.”

“Then allow me to ensure their safe return. I’ve got some knights who’ve just returned from the Western Church, ready to mobilize. We’ll go out and make sure everyone comes back in one piece.” 

“See to it, Catherine.” 

The knight took a deep but quick bow and exited the room. Seteth waited for the echoes of her heavy boots to fade before closing the door behind him. 

“Rhea.” His tone dripped with suspicion. “The magic behind that pulse felt familiar. _Too_ familiar. Dare I say it reminded me of someone who should be long gone. Under normal circumstances I might have been overjoyed at the implications behind such an event. But you’ve _done_ something, haven’t you?” 

Rhea suddenly felt very small under her brother’s gaze. “I--”

“We both know there’s only one person who bares even a sliver of her power, and I think we can also agree upon the location of origin for that magic just now. I will be frank, your behavior over the past several months has concerned me. Byleth is a strange individual, of this there is no doubt, but your single-minded interest in her and your refusal to tell the truth behind the death of Jeralt’s wife has led me to believe that your intentions have been less than pure.” 

Seteth’s eyes narrowed. “One could say I have no right to demand anything of you. But she was _my_ mother as well, and whatever has caused that strange surge is directly connected to her. I expect you to be forthcoming, when the time for truth is at hand. For now, however, I shall take my leave. The infirmary is likely crowded right now and I would like for it to be clear for when the professor’s class arrives.”

With that, Seteth turned and left, closing the door with force just shy of slamming it outright. 

Rhea was alone with her thoughts now. Thoughts that should have been happy. The energy that washed over her was a sure sign that she was closer than ever to succeeding. Before her brother’s words, she _was_ happy. But now she realized the cost of her happiness. If her mother returned in the capacity she’d hoped for, any trust her family had left in her may disappear. Moreover, for the first time, she finally realized that Byleth _wasn’t_ already Sothis. Byleth was a person, a person who stood to disappear just like Seteth’s trust. _Any sacrifice was worth Mother’s return, right? My family SHOULD be happy, like me. They should welcome Mother’s return, like I have, right?_

Regret was not an emotion Rhea had felt in many years. She didn’t like it.

~~~~

“Are you sure you don’t want somebody _else_ to carry the professor? We _did_ bring those stretchers for a reason, your highness.” 

“I am in agreement with Miss Catherine. Lady Edelgard, there is absolutely no reason that someone of your station should have to perform such a menial task.” 

The Knights of Seiros didn’t have to travel too far to reach the Black Eagles. The students met them half-way back to the monastery, and together they’d all begun the trek back towards Garreg Mach. Many of the knights commended the students on how unharmed they were, convinced their victory had not been hard-fought. 

Edelgard was still busy processing her teacher’s sudden change. She sighed.

“I can assure you, there is absolutely no reason to devote more resources than necessary to the professor’s transport. I alone can carry her, therefore I alone am all that is needed.” The princess did her best to not sound possessive, though Hubert remained unconvinced.

Catherine, on the other hand, seemed to buy it. “Alright, I guess there’s no use in arguing about it anymore. We’ll be at the gates soon enough, so there’s no reason to hand her off now.” With that, the knight seemed satisfied and ran ahead to confer with her subordinates. 

Hubert and Edelgard walked in silence for a few minutes. The princess noted the hushed whispers of their classmates, all of whom trailed a rather generous distance behind the house leader and her retainer. Linhardt was surprisingly the most talkative of them, though he seemed to be mostly rambling at the open air and not towards anyone in particular. Everyone else, however, made stiff attempts at small talk that all sounded terribly artificial. They were nervous and unsure.

Edelgard couldn’t blame them. 

She didn’t stew in her thoughts for long. Hubert leaned closer to his liege and addressed her with a hushed voice. “Personal feelings aside, the professor’s change is evidence enough that you should be more cautious around her. Whether this is due to the church’s meddling or _theirs,_ I--”

“I would like to save the wild speculation for _after_ we’ve returned, if you please.” Edelgard’s commanding tone was not lost on her retainer. “I understand it is your duty to seek threats from anywhere and everywhere, but I would like to be allowed the chance to evaluate our professor’s status before deciding if she’s still capable of our trust.” 

Hubert grumbled. “You act as if she’d earned any modicum of my trust to begin with.”

“Were you not the one who threatened to ‘boil the putrid blood’ in Solon’s veins?” Hubert averted his eyes from Edelgard’s accusatory gaze. “That’s not even mentioning the fondness you have for her lessons.”

“ _That_ is an entirely unfair comparison and an unrelated correlation. I merely find it satisfying that someone is able to challenge my wit and help me properly foster my skills.” Though she couldn’t see his face, the princess could practically feel the blush on her retainer’s face. He always had enjoyed learning, and Byleth’s classes were an unexpected joy for him. 

“All the same, I sincerely believe that any change our professor has undergone is not of any significant concern.” 

Hubert made no further comments. He didn’t need to, because he knew those words weren’t meant for him. Edelgard was trying to convince _herself;_ to ease her mind after hearing those two words meant for and received by her alone.

_‘Not quite.’_

The princess cast her gaze down to the woman she carried in her arms. The professor’s sleeping expression was peaceful, devoid of conflict. A far cry from the face Byleth had worn when she’d emerged from that strange glow. _That_ face had held more emotion in those few moments than her teacher had shown over the course of several months. It was more than one emotion as well, which is what caught Edelgard’s attention.

_What did she mean by that? ‘Not quite.’ Was she aware of the extent of her changes? She looked angry when she emerged, but there was something else. Frustration? Sorrow? Longing, perhaps?_

_‘Not quite.’_

Those words continued to echo through Edelgard’s head even long after she’d realized no answers would come from pointless speculation. Rather, instead, the princess decided she’d simply have to wait until her teacher had awoken, and she was determined to be there for that exact moment. 

At least she _might_ have, if not for the figure waiting for them at Garreg Mach’s gates.

A number of figures, to be more precise, but only one was any cause for concern. In front of the knights and healers awaiting the arrival of the Black Eagles, the archbishop stood alongside her advisor. Rhea’s face had its usual composure but her body was stiff. Seteth, likewise, seemed thoroughly disgruntled, though his displeasure was more cleanly expressed on his face. Both of their expressions changed almost immediately after they’d caught sight of the professor’s unconscious form. 

Surprisingly (or perhaps _unsurprisingly_ ), neither seemed overwhelmingly shocked at Byleth’s new hair-do. What little emotion Seteth betrayed was a mixture of confusion with a hint of anger, and all of it seemed directed through his gaze towards the archbishop. Rhea was not as subtle, an eerily satisfied smile painted on her lips that only seemed to grow as the Black Eagles approached. 

The sight was unnerving for the princess, and further cemented her distrust of the archbishop.

Still, the holy woman’s presence meant that she likely was here to spirit the professor away. Edelgard couldn’t help but recall Hubert’s suspicions. Could Byleth’s change have been orchestrated? Seteth didn’t seem too pleased, so perhaps if it _had_ been according to some plan, none but the archbishop were aware. Either way, Rhea’s presence was an ill omen for the princess _and_ her professor. 

“Welcome back, it brings me great joy to see all of you safely returned.” The archbishop’s tone was one of practiced grace. Her gaze had yet to leave Byleth’s unconscious form. “It seems our dearest professor gained something on your quest.” 

If Rhea was aware of the holes Seteth was drilling into the back of her skull, she made no indication.

“Lady Rhea,” Catherine took a deep bow, “it seems the enemy fled when their commander was slain. I dispatched a battalion to track them down, but I expect they’ll be long gone by now. I’m pleased to report that there were no friendly casualties. The professor is uninjured, but--” 

“But she requires rest.” Edelgard cut off the knight’s report. “Our teacher strained herself in the battle and fainted from exhaustion. We’ve had Linhardt check her and he could find nothing out of the ordinary.” The princess expertly avoided bringing attention to Byleth’s incredibly obvious change. Unfortunately, Rhea seemed solely interested in said changes. 

“While I have the utmost faith in your class healer’s ability to discern physical ailments, I believe the professor has been given a gift from the goddess herself.” Linhardt looked mildly offended but made no comment as Rhea continued. “As such, I would like to take her to a more _private_ setting so we may discuss her blessing when she awakens.” 

The implications were not lost on Edelgard. The princess fought every urge to scowl at the archbishop as she clenched her teeth, biting back whatever accusatory insults she knew would fly forth otherwise. She raised no objections when the holy woman reached out and motioned for the house leader to deposit the professor into her arms. Edelgard handled the matter as eloquently and emotionlessly as possible, somehow managing to suppress a shiver when Rhea’s hands briefly grazed her own. 

The archbishop was well versed in the ways of human emotion, and sought to ease the princess’s stiffness. “At ease, child. You teacher is in safe hands. She has been blessed, and I shall ensure no harm befalls her ever again.” 

Rhea was satisfied with her own words; Edelgard, on the other hand, only felt her stomach churn more. She squeezed out a polite bow and watched as the holy woman departed, eyes glued to her silhouette as it disappeared into the monastery. 

~~~~

Sothis awoke with a start. She was in an unfamiliar place. She shot up and immediately regretted it, unaccustomed to the soreness in her limbs. She suddenly remembered the fact that she was corporeal again, or at least as corporeal as one could be whilst borrowing another’s body. Her head spun and throbbed as the goddess tried to recall the details. She took stock of her surroundings. _A bedroom? An ornate one at that, someone of importance sleeps here._

Her emerald gaze wandered the room. Everything was hopelessly organized, no doubt a conscious effort on the part of its inhabitant. _Either that or they don’t spend much time here._

Half-expecting an answer by now, Sothis’s heart sank when she remembered the situation. _Right, I’m alone now._ Sothis shook those thoughts out of her head. She’d fix that, eventually. For now, however, she was content to continue her investigation. 

The room was somewhat familiar. Not incredibly so, but just enough that Sothis thought she’d seen it before. A distant melody echoed through her mind. It was old, one she’d heard already _and_ recently. She vaguely recalled waking up once before. She remembered the person staring down at her, whose voice recited lyrics Sothis herself had once composed.

_Oh._ This was the archbishop’s quarters, she realized. How strange for the head of the church to bring a mere professor to her personal chambers. Sothis’s eyes wandered more until they fell upon a mirror. The reflection startled Sothis.

Byleth's face greeted her, naturally, but more unexpected was the pale green hair and striking emerald eyes. Very nearly the spitting image of the archbishop, it was no wonder as to _why_ Rhea had spirited the professor away to her quarters. _She probably saw this as a sign from the Goddess or something._ Sothis had severely hoped her presence in Byleth’s body wouldn’t cause any noticeable changes, but the image in the mirror had shattered those hopes. 

_Fantastic. I suppose it will be impossible now to ‘lay low.’_ Sothis wanted to get Byleth back with as little fanfare as possible. True, she admitted the process could take upwards of years at best, but even still she didn’t want to cause any panic. The transition would have been seamless; Byleth and Sothis swap, and then they swap again, and nobody is the wiser. She could scarcely imagine the uproar or panic that might spark if she revealed she was literally the goddess reborn, nor the confusion over whether Byleth was real or not in the first place.

_Too good to be true, I guess._ She frowned, then perked up ever so slightly. _If Rhea’s obsession is as predictable as I expect, I may be able to exploit this new position._ Sothis would never outright tell Rhea who she really was, though the goddess severely doubted her ability to play the role of Byleth effectively for an extended period. Rather, perhaps the archbishop wouldn’t care either way, and Sothis could coerce hidden knowledge from the holy woman. If she played her cards correctly, then Sothis _might_ even be able to discern a way to reverse the merger from Rhea herself. 

Sothis’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Her head flicked to the door, expecting the archbishop to step in. Once again her expectations were subverted as Seteth appeared instead.

“Professor, it is good to see you awake and alert. Do not be alarmed, you’ve been asleep for less than a day. Your class returned from your mission yesterday.” Seteth was as formal as ever in his address. “Everyone is unharmed. I’m sure you have a few questions, but if you would indulge one of mine first.” His demeanor shifted slightly. “Are… Do you feel strange? Different at all? Your students were very descriptive of what happened in the forest. Have you noticed any… _changes?”_

Sothis didn’t respond immediately, still plotting her course. Luckily, she knew Byleth better than anyone, and it didn’t take too long to weave an acceptable answer. 

“Nothing besides…” She glanced back at the mirror just quickly enough that Seteth would notice, then gestured to her hair. “The obvious.” The words came out rather naturally, and Sothis was confident she could have fooled even herself. 

Seteth nodded, unaware of his mother’s musings or identity. “Naturally.” There was an awkward pause. “Well. I have duties to attend, and you have classes to prepare for. I sincerely hope that you gained _some_ satisfaction from bringing justice to the perpetrator of your father’s demise, though having personal experience in the subject I know how hollow your victory must feel.” 

Sothis felt her chest tighten. Byleth was gone now and she hadn’t even gotten the chance to exact her revenge properly. _The first of many things I seem to be stealing away from her, body included._ Her self-loathing was drowned out when Seteth continued.

“If you wish to talk at all, or simply desire the company of those who have felt the same, just know Flayn and I are always available for you, professor.” An emphatic smile formed on the man’s weary face, one Sothis couldn’t help but reciprocate. 

“Thank you.” Seteth gave a small nod, then turned to leave. “Wait.”

He faced her as quickly as he had turned away. 

“Rhea.” His eyes widened noticeably. “Where’s the archbishop? I need answers to some very important questions.”

“Professor, I…” He hesitated. “Rhea is busy preparing for a ritual. One she wants you and your class to participate in.” Seteth paused again, then continued with a hushed tone. “I do not believe it wise to engage much with her. I cannot convince her to stop the ritual, _whatever_ it may be, but I fear she has done something unforgivable, something that could lead to yet _another_ unforgivable act.” 

“I urge you to be cautious around her, she is not of sound mind right now. I will do everything in my power to make her see reason, but until then I must ask that you avoid unnecessary interactions with her.”

Sothis was more than a little boggled. Seteth, Rhea’s most trusted advisor and second-in-command, perhaps the only person as devout as her, just admitted his leader was off her rocker. _Moreover, he was flat out suspicious of her._ Sothis had to re-evaluate her plans. 

“Alright.” She said. “I’ll be careful. Thank you again.” With that, Seteth gave another nod and departed.

Sothis sat on the bed a while longer, then looked to the mirror. _Sorry. This looks to be far more complicated than I ever could have imagined._

~~~~

As much as Sothis did not want to become accustomed to Byleth’s form _or_ her life, she found that personally wandering Garreg Mach’s halls was far more interesting than simply observing somebody doing so. 

Everyone regarded her with caution. Sothis could tell the students were trying their best to treat her (well, treat _Byleth_ ) as if nothing had changed. Some tried a bit too hard, while others made the effort to downplay the change and its seeming religious significance. It was all terribly awkward, but Sothis could hardly blame them. 

Still, it all came with an unexpected boon: everyone expected Byleth to be different. This, in turn, meant that Sothis didn’t have to rigidly adhere to her friend’s mannerisms. Needless to say, the matter weighed heavily on the amnesiac goddess, so the fact that she could get away with being _not_ Byleth was a welcome respite. _It’s wrong enough as it is, having to walk in her body. I don’t want to replace her entirely, to imitate her beat for beat._

That wasn’t to say she could get _too_ comfortable being out of character. Hubert seemed more suspicious than ever, for one. Sothis understood completely, of course; two people had already been uncovered as imposters, shadowy conspirators who had perfectly mimicked the likeness of those they replaced. Fortune favored her, as Byleth’s lesson plans (created at Sothis’s insistence to be better organized) as well as Sothis’s expertise in her friend’s teaching style meant that class time suffered nothing from the professor’s absence. 

The princess, seemingly having avoided the professor nearly all week, finally approached Sothis on their free day. 

“Professor.” 

“Edelgard.” Sothis could all but see the formality dripping off of the house leader’s tone. 

“I’ve been meaning to inform you, I have business at the capital, Enbarr. I will likely be gone for no longer than a week, though that’s still lessons I’m going to miss.”

Sothis cocked her head. “I appreciate you letting me know. If--” She faltered, trying to formulate her question in Byleth’s typical mannerisms. “Can I ask what kind of business?” 

Edelgard blinked. _She didn’t expect me to inquire further. Or she hoped I would, but thought otherwise._

The princess recovered only a moment later. “Yes, of course. Do you recall my mentioning that the current emperor’s health is in decline?” Sothis nodded. “I have received news that he seems to have gotten worse. I plan to evaluate the situation, but if it is necessary, then I may need to ascend the throne sooner than expected.”

Somehow, the condition of Emperor Ionius had slipped Sothis’s mind. _Could his condition truly be so terrible that he can’t hold out until after graduation?_ Sothis suddenly felt all the more guilty that Byleth wasn’t around to properly console the girl.

The guilt grew further when Edelgard spoke again. “Normally a church official, typically the archbishop herself, would help swear in the new emperor. While it is still not a certainty we will need to take such drastic measures, it would ease my mind if you would accompany me. Your unique position as one marked by the goddess should satisfy the requirement of a holy officator, should you accept.”

_Byleth should be doing this, not me._ “I’d be happy to.” Sothis put on a small smile while inwardly she cursed at herself. _They should be doing this together._

“Excellent.” The princess smiled as well, a weight lifted from her shoulders. “Hubert tells me that our carriages are already prepped, so we can be on our way at your earliest convenience. I shall wait for you near the gate.” She paused for just a moment. “Thank you, my teacher. It means a lot that you are accompanying me.” 

The princess walked away with her head held high, blissfully unaware of the knife she’d plunged through the goddess’s chest.

~~~~

Mercifully, the carriage ride had been relatively silent. Edelgard gave a bit of commentary about passing scenery but otherwise remained aloof. Sothis could feel the princess studying her, but ignored it in favor of focusing on some rather interesting foliage. 

The ceremony itself was rather simple, all things considered. Sothis couldn’t help but find it funny how Edelgard had usurped the authority of the archbishop and brought the goddess herself as witness instead. However, the decisiveness in which the new Emperor took her throne brought something else to light.

_She already knew she’d have to ascend. She planned for this. She didn’t tell Byleth the truth. Was the invitation a test, then, to gauge the professor’s loyalties?_

It was a vexing thought to be sure. Sothis could tell this was only the beginning of something more. They stayed for only a full day’s worth of time, just long enough for Edelgard to finish some official documentation of her ascension. Sothis knew better, though. _If she came here with the intent to succeed the throne, then obviously she has other objectives._

She didn’t comment on that, however, during their ride back.

“My teacher, I would ask that you keep my new status a secret for the time being. My father’s health is of no concern to our classmates, and I’d rather not cause a ruckus amongst the student body.” 

Sothis fought back the urge to wince at ‘my teacher.’ “Sure.”

“Thank you, professor. Truth be told, Hubert wanted to make you sign a contract for a vow of silence on the matter.” They both chuckled at that. “You don’t have to keep the secret forever, I intend to tell everyone once we’re done with classes.” 

Regardless of how long she needed to keep it, Sothis didn’t feel great guarding a secret not meant for her. By now, almost everything Edelgard said or did just added to Sothis’s guilty conscience. It wasn’t really anyone’s fault, but the goddess realized that there probably wouldn’t be a better time to say something regarding their situation. 

“Edelgard.”

“Yes, my teacher?” 

“I--” Sothis searched for the words. “I want you to know your trust means a lot to me. I’ve been meaning to tell you something, but I’ve either been too afraid, or I haven’t found the time.” 

A flash of worry fell across Edelgard’s face. 

“I’ve… discovered some things. About my past, that is.” _Not an inherent lie._ “Things that make me question who I am.” 

“Does this have to do with what you said before? In the forest?” 

  
Sothis nodded. “Yes. I don’t have all the answers right now, but I think I will after our class’s next mission.” 

The Emperor’s hesitation did not go unnoticed. “The ritual in the Holy Tomb, yes?” Her words sounded strained, but only barely. 

“Right. Given time, I might find the answers on my own, but that would take too long. Rhea has the knowledge I need, and after we’re done in the Tomb I’ll know more.” She looked Edelgard directly in the eyes as she spoke next. “I promise you, after the ritual, I’ll tell you everything. You of all people deserve to know.” 

The last part mast reduced to little more than a mutter, but the message was received all the same. 

“Okay.” Edelgard didn’t know what else to say. “Whatever-- whatever you need to say, I’ll listen, my teacher.” 

“ **Please** .” Sothis’s firm tone startled the Emperor. “Don’t call me that. I _can’t_ be your teacher right now. I’m sorry.”

Edelgard was stunned for a moment. Her shoulders and heart both sank a bit. “Okay.” 

The rest of the trip was silent, save for the sound of wheels grinding on the open road.

~~~~

Edelgard took a deep breath. Her composure was still slightly shaken, but it would have to do. 

_‘I promise I’ll tell you everything’_

_‘You of all people deserve to know’_

_‘I can’t be your teacher right now’_

_‘Not quite.’_

She could barely sleep, not that it was Byleth’s fault. It wasn’t her professor’s intention to plague her thoughts with doubt, but her mind had a will of its own. The ex-mercenary had been distant ever since the coronation, and Edelgard had the distinct impression Byleth wasn’t going to tell her anymore.

_She wants the whole truth before she tells me anything._ Edelgard respected the sentiment, but still her heart ached for reasons she couldn’t understand. She needed to confide in somebody, like Byleth had taught her to. Like Byleth _wanted_ to, right now.

She exhaled at last, unsure how much time had passed between breaths. She started at the door, the entrance to a place she’d never dared approach before now. Another deep breath, and another deep exhale before she reached out and gave the door a firm knock with the back of her hand. 

Shuffling, and then a moment later the sound of a latch moving out of place. 

“Edelgard? It is a surprise to see you here, nevermind the hour. Is there something you need?” 

“Dima…” Her voice was a whisper. The Faerghus prince’s eyes widened, but he didn’t speak.

“I--... I feel I have not been forthcoming with you. The time for us to talk has long since past, but all the same I… I need someone to talk to.”

Once again Dimitri remained silent. A few moments passed before he gave a faint nod. “Alright.”

He stood aside to let his sister in.


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: calculating the cost of keeping your word.

_“I--... I feel I have not been forthcoming with you. The time for us to talk has long since past, but all the same I… I need someone to talk to.”_

Dimitri couldn’t help but notice the implications behind that line. Edelgard had never been particularly warm towards him during the school year, so to see the typically stoic Black Eagle house leader so shaken had left him reeling. All evidence suggested that the princess had somehow forgotten all about their previous meeting in the Kingdom capital, so the prince wasn’t entirely sure why she had come to _him_ of all people. 

But then she’d spoken that name. ‘Dima.’ 

The prince had done some research on ailments of the mind, particularly those pertaining to trauma. It was all rather nuanced and some of it flew over his head, and it certainly didn’t help that the field of mental health was a largely unrecognized one in the grand scheme of academics, but the prince soldiered on. Byleth had suggested it, after noticing his tendency to ‘slip away’ whenever his past was mentioned, and so he decided to heed her advice and seek help, even _if_ he had no clue what he was looking for.

In his research (and from what he’d heard from Manuela), he found that repressed memories weren’t uncommon for children who had witnessed events deemed ‘traumatic.’ Dimitri had always wondered why El became so distant, but it hadn’t really clicked until she entered his room that night; she once had ten siblings, all of whom had died mysteriously. 

Regardless of the circumstance, the prince was reminded of his own family and _their_ untimely deaths. Undoubtedly that had changed him, as Felix loved to remind him, so it wasn’t a stretch to say that Edelgard was similarly affected.

He resolved to believe that theory, that his childhood friend had experienced a tragedy so great that her mind was splintered, burying memories haphazardly. It made it hard to be mad at her, then, for forgetting their bond. The Edelgard at Garreg Mach was a guarded individual, so uninclined to show her emotions. She always said it pertained to her status as heir to the Empire, but Dimitri now knew better. 

In his reading, he learned that in the event of repressed memories, affected individuals under intense stress would sometimes recall their forgotten memories. Perhaps Edelgard’s stoicism was a defense mechanism, her mind willing itself to repress the emotions associated with her traumas. Such a theory explained why Edelgard had begun to remember their time together at last, for what could be more stressful for the rocksteady woman than losing her pillar of support?

Dimitri didn’t pretend to know the ins and outs of romance. Love was a concept foreign to most nobles, and for the heir to the Kingdom, it was an emotion he’d resolved to never know. Even so, he’d witnessed how Edelgard had latched onto Byleth, how the two smiled around one another. It was painfully obvious that the princess relied on her professor, and in turn the professor brought out the best in the princess.

Ten months prior, and the prince might never have made these observations, but time spent around Claude had attuned his senses. 

Edelgard, too, had some effect on him in this sense, as her words about seeing through deception had Dimitri often pausing to ponder people’s words. He now knew that the truth was seldom delivered, and that there was always another side to things, some hidden motivation behind the most puzzling of actions. It was half the reason why he knew for a fact that there was still more to the Tragedy of Duscar than people cared to admit.

It was also the reason he noticed how _different_ Byleth had been after their mission in the forest. 

Not immensely different, but different enough that it unnerved him. Worse was how the professor _knew_ about her differences, and that he only knew from what El had told him.

_“The professor… Byleth… she’s changed. It’s not her fault, but she feels guilty for it all the same. She won’t tell me exactly what’s bothering her, but she promised she would once she knew for certain.”_

~~~~

“Changed? I assume you mean more than-” He motioned towards the top of his head. “-the obvious changes.” 

Edelgard nodded. “Yes. She--… in the forest, when she emerged I asked if it was truly her. The way she looked at me, the pain in her eyes as she said ‘not quite…’ and then she tells me she cannot be my teacher, not right now… I know she promised to tell me, but my mind refuses to let the matter rest, and my nightm--” She cut off abruptly. 

Dimitri blinked. “Nightmares?” 

There was a pregnant pause, and Edelgard breathed deeply once more. Her exhale was shaky, but she continued regardless. “Y-yes. My nights have been plagued with night terrors ever since…” 

“Ever since your siblings died.” 

She nodded.

“I see my father, you know.”

The princess spun around to face Dimitri, shock written on her face.

“I hear his voice, berating me. Glenn, my mother, everyone I witness fall in Duscar and even those I didn’t. It isn’t all the time, but they haunt me all the same.” 

“Dima, I--I’m sorry, I never…” 

The prince shook his head. “Don’t be. The burden was mine to bear, so I’ve never told anyone. At least, no one besides the professor, and that was rather recent.” Dimitri thought back to the look on Byleth’s face when he’d confessed his visions to her. 

He’d just received word of the horrors of Remire. According to the professor, he’d become distant the entire day, and during training he hadn’t even noticed his weapon snap in two. It was the same day Byleth suggested he seek aid promising to lend an ear if he ever mustered the courage to talk again. The entire exchange hadn’t vanquished the specters, but it _did_ help Dimitri realize his plight was one that could be helped, that he wasn’t lost yet. 

“Thank you, then, for telling me.” Edelgard put on a small smile for the prince. “I envy the courage and strength you have to speak of your pain.”

Dimitri shook his head again. “It’s not always about strength. Personally, I’ve found it’s more about finding the right person, or just the right time. There isn’t just one of either of those, and they’re not always easy to find. That being said, you also were courageous to tell me of your nightmares.” _Even if it slipped out by mistake._ He bit back that last part, afraid it might spook Edelgard back into her shell. 

The princess sighed. “I suppose you’re right. I do feel less weighted now, so perhaps it was the right time.” She paused for a moment. “But… I fear that’s not at all what I came here to tell you.” 

The prince furrowed his brow. “You needn’t force yourself, El.” 

“I’m not, I promise. I, too, have needlessly carried my burdens alone.” Another deep breath from Edelgard. Her exhale was smoother than the ones before. “You recall how I was once ninth in line for the throne, yes?” 

He nodded. “You had eight older siblings and two younger, if I recall. A plague took them, and some claim that madness afflicted them before they perished.” 

“That story has been told a thousand times over, and it couldn’t be further from the truth.” She turned away from Dimitri and let her head hang low. “Do you also recall the insurrection of the seven?”

Dimitri had to think. “That… that was when the Emperor’s ministers wrestled power away from him, yes?”

“Do you know _why_ they did so?” 

The prince blinked, then frowned as he searched his memory. “I believe most sources claimed that the Emperor had misused his power, or something similar. I must confess, the situation was never explained very well to me.” 

“That’s because they had ulterior motivations for turning my father into a figurehead. Under Arundel’s leadership, with help in particular from Marquis Vestra and Prime Minister Aegir, Ionius was rendered politically inept. With no power in his own house, he was helpless as my siblings and I were corralled into the depths of the palace.”

Dimitri was speechless. 

“Deep beneath our home, my brothers and sisters were used as experiments. They learned how to take us apart, only to put us back together, all in the name of creating a pawn they could empower with this.” She raised her pawl towards the ceiling and used her magic to project a crest. It was not the crest Dimitri had expected.

The prince stared with his mouth slightly ajar. “Is--is that--”

“The Crest of Flames, yes. My siblings were slaughtered in an attempt to manifest the Crest of Flames. They succeeded, and all my brothers and sisters died for it.” She dispelled the image. “They’re dead and I’m not, all for the sake of power… all because these damnable ‘gifts’ are what determine your place, and in giving me a second crest they hoped I would stand above all, just for them…” Dimitri watched the princess’s clenched fist tremble before putting his own hand on her shoulder to steady her.

It was rather clear now to Dimitri why Edelgard had been so standoffish when they’d reunited. _To witness such horrors and still find some semblance of sanity is nothing short of a miracle._ Of course, he knew El would never attribute such a thing to the goddess, but all the same Dimitri thanked the heavens that his friend survived that ordeal. _Perhaps we ARE more alike than I thought…_

But the Blue Lion’s house leader could tell there was still more to the story. 

“You mentioned that your uncle, Arundel, was behind the scheme?” 

Edelgard turned to face the prince again. “Yes. He provided the political muscle to ensure no one could interfere with their experiments while his underlings worked on their ‘project.’ These ‘allies’ of his have worked in the shadows for decades, perhaps even centuries. I know not of their true origins, only that they proclaim themselves as enemies to the goddess.” 

“Centuries!? And the church has let these villains lurk unimpeded all this time?”

“Truth be told I’m not sure the church is privy to their existence. Solon and Kronya were a small part of their organization, and I think the church would rather believe them to be lone outliers, anomalies that have no higher masters besides themselves. The church believes themselves invulnerable, incapable of having enemies of such stature like Arundel and his ilk.”

“I suppose I can understand your misgivings with the church, all things considered…” Dimitri was still somewhat overwhelmed. The worst fears of every fear-mongering conspiracy theorist were true, and the worst part was that these shadowy conspirators seemed to be doing a rather good job at exerting their influence. _How long have they operated unopposed?_

“What’s worse is…” Edelgard paused.

“Hm?”

“I… I have reason to believe that the same people who slaughtered my siblings were _also,_ in some way involved in the tragedy that befell your family in Duscar.” 

Dimitri’s eyes went wide, and he felt like his heart had stopped. “W-what? How-- What makes you so sure?” 

“The fact that I accuse them at every opportunity and they have yet to so much as deny involvement. They take pride in ‘accomplishments’ like that, their massacres and experiments.” 

The prince blinked. “Wait, ‘deny involvement,’ do you mean to tell me you are in _contact_ with these monsters?!” 

“I did say they built me to be their weapon, yes? Far be it from logical to allow their weapon to run free, and if they are anything besides ‘ruthless,’ it would most certainly be ‘logical.’” 

“You mean to say they have some level of influence over you, even now? Why have you not sought help?” 

“You think I hadn’t considered that? Everyone I’ve _tried_ to seek help from before now has either been in league with them _or_ have had a tendency to die from ‘mysterious circumstances!’ I’ve either been too afraid or I haven’t had the power to oppose them directly in the ways that matter!” Edelgard realized she’d begun tearing up, scoffing as she wiped at her eyes. 

“El…” The prince’s shoulders slumped. _Had she really been so hopeless?_

“The only person who has shown the strength of will to be able to defy them has just told me she is no longer in a position to help me. I only tell you these things now because…” Another slow inhale. “Because she would want me to seek aid regardless. Because she cares about me, even if she says she can’t care about me in the way that matters right now. Because…” She looked her brother in the eye.

“Because I love her, I’m scared that I might lose her, and I have no one else to turn to.” 

Dimitri didn’t have to ask who ‘she’ was. If Byleth herself felt she was compromised in such a way that she couldn’t help Edelgard, then it was hardly a mystery as to why the princess’s emotions were running rampant. 

  
  


“I’m--... I’m sorry, El.” He wasn’t sure what else he could say. But he knew what he could do. Before the princess could protest, he pulled her into a hug. “Mercedes and Annette tell me that these help if you don’t know what else to do.” 

Edelgard stammered for a second, paused, then let out a chuckle. “They are both very wise.” She pulled away after a few moments. “Thank you, Dima.”

“Think nothing of it. I hope airing your grievances has helped, if only slightly.” 

“It has.” She moved towards the door, stopping before she opened it. “If… if by some chance I lose myself, if I am unable to overcome the shackles placed upon me and resign myself to the fate of a weapon for their purposes, then can I trust you to set me right?” 

Dimitri tilted his head. 

“I made a choice long ago; a choice that happens to coincide with the interests of Arundel’s ‘allies.’ I fear one wrong action from me may result in their advantage, so can I trust you as my counterbalance?” 

A heavy silence hung between them. Dimitri could tell there was something more behind what Edelgard was saying, but by now he also knew better than to pry beyond what _could_ be said. El had opened up to him, after all this time, and now she needed him, and that’s all that really mattered to the prince.

Finally he spoke. “Yes. I promise to do all I can to ensure you do not stray from your beliefs.” He remembered a similar promise made between them, ages beforehand, and something clicked for the prince. Edelgard didn’t ask when he reached into his desk, but her eyes widened slightly when he pulled out a familiar dagger.

“I promise to help you vanquish the bastards who have wronged us, if _you_ promise to carve the path forward.” He pointed the hilt of the blade towards her. “I promise, if you _also_ promise not to lose this again.” 

The dagger was unsheathed, its blade lined up directly with the prince’s midsection. It was a silent test, Dimitri’s way of ensuring there were no lies between them. It would be easy to drive the pointed tip into his gut, to silence any witnesses. He knew this, and he left his guard wide open for her. 

He held his breath as Edelgard wrapped her fingers around the dagger’s hilt… and exhaled as she slowly withdrew it from his grip, returning it to the empty sheath behind her waist. 

“I promise, Dima. Thank you.” With that, she departed, carefully and quietly easing the door back into place behind her. 

Dimitri didn’t quite know exactly what ‘path’ Edelgard had decided on, but he knew at least that El had her reasons. Those reasons could possibly lead to truths as well, so he took solace in that if nothing else. Exhausted from the exchange, the prince laid down and drifted into sleep almost instantly, hoping El would have no further problems doing the same.

~~~~

It was a well known fact that Claude von Reigan had a penchant for knowing things he really ought to _not_ know. Conversely, if he didn’t know something, that made the information all the more enticing for the future duke. Unfortunately, the church was well versed in keeping secrets, so many of his investigations turned out to be dead ends. 

So naturally, when the archbishop herself extended an invitation to all students to attend the ritual in the Holy Tomb, he accepted with no hesitation. 

If nothing else, it would probably prove to be an enlightening experience, and if he was lucky, then maybe Rhea would end up showing them some great secret about the church. Either way, he was sure to learn _something,_ and Claude von Reigan was never one to shy away from the promise of knowledge. 

And boy did Claude really want to learn something. Byleth had been acting strangely ever since the sealed forest, though not that blamed her. From what he’d heard the entire ordeal had been rather surreal, and even before that she’d just lost her father. Suffice to say the last few months had been particularly trying on the new professor, and Rhea’s obsession with her seemed to grow by the day.

_That,_ Claude had surmised, was the real thing to gain from witnessing the ritual. To find out about the archbishop’s strange fascination with Byleth was a prize far too great to pass up. 

Maybe the young Reigan was getting a little overexcited. Life in Fódlan had proven itself a far departure from Almyra, and with so much to see and so little time to enjoy it all, Claude simply wanted to take everything he could get. The day of the ritual was fast approaching, after all, and not long after classes would be over. From there, Claude suspected it was only a matter of time before he’d take the reins of the Alliance _and_ eventually return home. 

It was a shame, honestly. The duke-in-waiting had grown rather fond of his classmates _(especially_ fond of a certain prince, but he’d never admit to that), and it kind of hurt to know he might never see some of them again. Perhaps it was these feelings that had him on edge, more alert than usual. So alert, he’d noticed a change in how his fellow house leaders were acting towards one another. 

Byleth had always encouraged them to be friendlier to one another, but Claude could sense a strange comradery between them now. Whenever they spoke, there was that which was unspoken. Claude was intrigued. His curiosity sufficiently baited, he approached the Faerghus prince just three days before the ritual.

“Hey there, your royal highness!” Claude put on his best smile and casually approached his target. 

Dimitri’s head swiveled around to face the Golden Deer. “Ah, Claude! I was just finishing my lunch, care to join me?” Claude couldn’t help but admire the sweet, genuine smile on the prince’s face. 

“Sure, so long as we aren’t having the Prince’s Garden Special. I think the weeds are best left to the horses, you princeliness.” 

The Faerghus man’s face soured. “It was _one_ time…” he muttered indignantly. 

Claude ignored that last statement and took a seat beside the prince. “So, you and her Imperial highness have been pretty buddy-buddy as of late, eh?” The Almyran had learned by now that subtlety was not the way to get information out of Dimitri. 

“Oh? I apologise if you are feeling excluded at all. El--er Edelgard and I had a talk recently, and we’ve simply had more to talk about since.” 

The Leicester heir fought the urge to swoon over his fellow house leader’s innocence. _‘Excluded,’ that is so precious._ It was also somewhat true, for if his fellow nobles were scheming at all, then how could they forget to invite the master schemer himself? 

“I wouldn’t say ‘excluded,’ just a little surprised is all. From what I’d gathered, our resident Ice Queen wasn’t so inclined towards casual conversation before now, so I’m just curious as to what’s so interesting--” 

“I do hope you’re not attempting to con me into betraying anything she may or may _not_ have told me in confidence, hm? I would be rather hurt if this was all just a ploy, and not simply a conversation between friends.” Dimitri’s comically raised brow made Claude’s smile falter, if only for a second.

_Looks like I HAVE been rubbing off on him._

Claude didn’t get the chance to speak before the prince continued. “If it would ease your concerns, Edelgard and I merely reflected on a chance meeting we had long before coming to the academy. She had only recently recalled these events and sought to verify them, and in doing so we’ve found more reason to engage in idle chat.” 

Claude blinked a few times. It was an incredibly vague answer, and yet he could detect no lies. A perfect response that both told him all he had a right to know while also pointedly ignoring what he truly searched for, thus ceasing any further inquiry. _Whadya know, his royal highness has picked up a thing or two._ Claude was proud. 

“Well, when you put it like _that,_ it makes me sound rather crass. Sorry, Dimitri, didn’t mean to pry, just curious is all. Just…” He sighed, his next words sincere. “Been a lot of change around here lately. Enough to make me uncomfortable.” 

The prince’s expression softened. “I know what you mean. It’s alright, I’ve been a little on edge myself. The professor has been through quite a lot lately, and I fear it’s affected everyone.” 

“I know what you mean. Losing a parent is never easy, especially for someone like teach.” Dimitri nodded in agreement, and the two sat in silence until another figure approached.  
  
“Dimitri, Claude. So strange to see you two sitting together.”

Both young men turned to see Edelgard standing behind them. 

“Edelgard!” Dimitri perked up at her appearance. 

“Hey princess! Were your ears burning? We were _just_ talking about you.” Claude made no attempts to mask his earlier conversation. 

“Not at all. In fact, since we’re all here, I wanted to ask if the both of you were planning on attending the ritual?” 

Dimitri responded first. “Of course. Far be it from me to decline an invitation directly from the archbishop.” 

“And I’ve never been one to let opportunity pass me by.” Claude winked. “I’ll be there.” 

“I’ll be sure to let the professor know. In the meantime, I actually wished to talk about…” 

~~~~

Far above, Rhea watched the three house leaders continue their conversation. She smiled, delighted to see the three getting along so well. _It will make it all the easier to convince them. I’ll convince the professor, in front of all their bright and smiling faces, that what I do is for the sake of all of Fódlan. I’ll convince the students, tell them their dearest teacher is to give herself for their futures. Byleth will be heralded as a martyr, a hero, and finally Mother will come home…_

The archbishop’s smile grew with these comforting thoughts, retreating back into her quarters. She was blissfully unaware of the scrutinizing gaze of Sothis, who’d watched her eerie grin and shivered at its implications. The goddess knew not what machinations played out in Rhea’s mind, but she was more suspicious than ever. Sothis glanced at the three house leaders, deep in some far away conversation and oblivious to both her and Rhea. 

“For their sake, I’ll get you back.” Sothis clenched a fist. “Even if I have to walk through Rhea to do it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the tomb scene, but I felt like more build up was warranted. Also meant a slightly shorter chapter, but the next one will probably be more substantial.


End file.
